A New Life
by xXxbrokenheartedxXx
Summary: A young girl who hasn't had the best chilhood finally gets a chance when her uncle shawn michaels gets her dream job with the WWE. Now she has a chance to make a new name for herself and find love.
1. Meeting the Legend Killer

Standing at the back door to the arena in Rochester, New York I smiled. My chance to finally make a name for myself had come. "Hey Madelene." Someone beside me said.

I look at the person next to me and see the one and only Heartbreak Kid. "Hey Uncle Mike." I replied. That's right I'm related to one of the most decorated superstars in WWE history. Thanks to training and my uncle's connection I was able to get a job as a diva.

"You ready to meet your co-workers?" he asked. "Hell yeah I'm ready. Let's do this." I replied.

Shawn led me to the guy's locker room first. Looking up I looked into intense blue eyes.

Smirking I asked "Hey I guess you don't have a problem with personal space do you?" His handsome features changed as he smiled. _What is with him?_

"No I don't." Randy Orton replied. "Well I do and I don't like when cocky bastards like you stand extremely close to me." I told him smiling.

_Uh oh he looks mad. Hmm better run. _I then took off at lightning speed down the hall.

Not watching where I was going I ran into a…well what I thought was a wall. Instead it was a very hard chest.

"Sorry I was running from Orton and wasn't watching where I was going."I said looking into the whiskey brown eyes of my uncle's best friend Paul Levesque aka Triple H. "Why run from Orton he's just a pussy." Paul said.

_True hmmm I wonder._ "As true as that is I don't need to be hurting people my first day on the job." After I said that a hand landed on my shoulder.

I looked up and into the angry eyes of Randy. "I don't know who you are but you better watch your mouth." Randy said.

I looked at him and seeing he was serious died laughing. "Really Randy because the only reason I ran was because I didn't want to have to beat your ass all over this place." I said smirking.

What I didn't know was that most of the roster had been watching and were taking bets on who would win. " I will kill you." Randy said.

Still smirking I replied "But Randy you only kill legends and even that doesn't work since 'taker and my Uncle Mike came back.

So why don't you do what you do best run to the back and try to talk someone into doing your dirty work for you. Although since I just got here and you're the only one I pissed off I don't see that working." _Ha I win ya jackass._ With that Randy left.


	2. Meetin some of the guys

"Wow I've never seen Randy so pissed. 'Bout time someone told him off." A new guy to the group added.

Looking at his bright smile, blue eyes and funny (but cute) hair I knew it was Chris Irvine also known as Chris Jericho.

"Well I do what I do right Paul?" I said turning to him. "Yeah that's why you thought it was funny to dye Carlito's hair green." He said laughing.

"It's not my fault I had to get revenge for him throwing me in the pool." I replied pouting.

"By the way this is Chris, Chris this is Madelene. Shawn's niece." Paul said introducing us.

"So you're the one he won't shut up about. It's always Madelene this and Madelene that." Chris said.

_Oh God now what I hope he didn't tell them about my past._ I tried to smile worried of what was to come.

"Don't freak he just said you had a rough past and that now you were a cocky but sweet quick witted girl. He also mentioned your in ring skills but his talking didn't do your smarts or looks justice." Chris assured me quickly.

"I agree this girl is gorgeous. But you look different than what he said." John Cena said joining us.

"Well I did dye my hair blonde with blue and black streaks and got it cut short. I also lost ten pounds.

Oh and I got contacts so know my pretty blue eyes can be seen." I told them.

"There you are. Randy came back so mad I thought he was going to break something." Shawn said coming up to us.

"It seems your lil niece here has a knack for telling off people." John said

_Shit now I'm dead. I'm finally gonna meet God after Cena finishes the story._

"It's about time someone knocked him down a peg or two." Shawn said._ Did I hear right Uncle Mike thinks I did the right thing? Oh well that's good._

"I agree Shawn. My names Adam Copeland nice to meet you." Edge said. I chuckled.

"Well with your ego of course you need Randy's knocked down so you can gloat and not have him argue with you. Now I'm hungry telling guys off is hard work. "I said. The guys just laughed. "What I'm serious." I told them walking toward catering.


	3. Letting them in alittle at a time

The guys stood there for a minute surprised that after I told Randy off I would want food.

_Oh well it's not my fault telling off hot…wait idiot guys off make me hungry._

"So Madelene what's your story?" Chris asked. I looked at him trying to decide what to tell him and the guys.

"Well I grew up in San Antonio with Uncle Mike. When I was eight my mom started to do drugs and I refused to stay with her.

Paul thinks all the shit I went through is what made me be so independent because I didn't want to get hurt again." I told them.

_Weird usually I just tell people I grew up with Uncle Mike. Maybe I actually trust these guys. They make me feel wanted._

"What kind of shit if you don't mind me asking?" I looked up at Adam as he said this. I looked around me at John, Chris, Uncle Mike, and Paul. Uncle Mike knew what had happened and so did Paul.

"I don't mind you asking after all it is human nature to be curious but I'm not ready to tell you guys that yet. Maybe someday I will, I actually told you guys more than I do most when I first meet them." I explained.

They all looked at me with some sympathy then realized it made the girl who had them laughing earlier.

"So why did Randy come after you?" Paul asked. I looked at Shawn._ Gonna be hard to start callin' him Uncle Shawn after all these years._

"When I walked into the guys' locker room he was standing really close to me so I said 'you don't have a problem with personal space do you' then he was like 'No I don't.' So I told him I did have a problem with cocky jerks standing to close." I told them.

All the while we were walking toward catering. Unbeknownst to us be watching with hungry eyes.

"So who's this little cutie Adam?" I looked up and up because this guy was huge._ Damn no wonder they call him the Bigshow. I like house shows people from every brand are here although I'd like to meet some of the girls so I can have some to talk to._

"This is Madelene Shawn's niece." Adam answered. At that time I noticed we had reached catering causing me to run toward the food.

Right as I went to turn around I had to stop because I almost plowed straight into Melina._ Shit that was close._

"Sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you." She said. "Hey it's cool. I'm Madelene by the way." I introduced myself.

"I'm Melina nice to meet you." She told me._ Thank God she's not like her on screen character._

"Yeah now I have a girl, to talk instead of the egomaniacs." I told her causing her to laugh. Good to have a girl around.

"So see anybody you like?" She asked. "Well I see a lot who are hot but I'm not very trusting so I don't like them just yet." I told her.

"Shawn said you had a rough past but maybe someone could get you to talk. So who all do you think is hot?" She asked. _Good question. _"From RAW or Smackdown?" I asked.

Laughing she said "Both." I was just about to answer when the guys came over with their food. "Come on we were having girl talk it's not cool to interrupt that." I told them

They just laughed it off._ I knew working here would be great. I already feel like family._ "So kid tell me am I hotter or is Cena?" I looked over at Show trying to figure out how to answer Chris. _I got it._

"Neither of you because the hottest person is sitting right next to me." I told them laughing. Melina playing along said "No you're the hottest." I smiled and hugged her saying "Aww thank you now I know we're the hottest people around."

Shawn, Show, Paul, and Adam were laughing while Chris and John looked dumbfounded. I couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"So when do you debut?" John asked coming back from confusion land. "This Monday I get to take on the glamazon. Please I may be smaller than her but I lift more than she does so blah." I told them.

I walked over to the trash to through my plate away after I said that. Little did I know Paul had followed?

"so how ya doin'?" he asked. "Good I'm actually opening up some and having a good time." I answered.

"I'm glad. This is just what you needed."He said hugging me. That's when I realized that no matter what the future held I had friends who would be there for me.


	4. Revealing some of the past

Walking back to the group I felt like someone was watching me. Turning I saw Carlito sitting with Jeff Hardy. I already knew Carly so I decided to introduce myself to Jeff.

_HEHEHE This is gonna be fun._ "Hey Carly long time no see. I'm Madelene." I said turning to Jeff.

"Hi Maddy nice to see you to. Don't plan on dying my hair anytime soon do you?" Carlito said. I pretended to look like I was thinking.

"Hmmm do you plan on throwing me in a pool again? Because if so I know just the person to help me fix your hair." I replied.

_Now watch him look at Jeff with the I'll kill you if you help her look. Oh, oh there _it is.

"No I won't throw you in a pool again." Carly finally said. "AWW man I wanted to help her with your hair. Please throw her in a pool." Jeff finally said something.

The rest of the guys had finally joined the group. "Jeff why would you want her thrown in a pool?" Adam asked. "That way I can help dye his hair." Jeff asked. Everyone laughed and shook their heads at his childish antics.

"Hey Madelene how 'bout I take you to meet some of the other girls?" Melina asked. I nodded

We started to walk toward the girls' locker room when the guys all said "So we aren't good enough for you?"

_Awww how cute they're trying to be funny. Oh well haven't they figured out that's my job?_ "It's not that you guys aren't good enough but it's kinda hard to talk to you guys about how hot ya'll are." I explained.

"See I told you guys she thought we were hot." Chris said. I just shook my head and continued walking with Melina.

"So I know it's hard for you to trust guys and all with your past but what about me?"She asked. _I guess I could tell her some of what happened._ "All right as you know I lived most of my life with Uncle Shawn… wow that's weird… anyway when I was eight my mom started to do drugs, have parties, blah blah blah ya know so I was pretty much neglected.

My mom ignored me and the guys she was with didn't like me so most of the time I beaten. My dad had died when I was four so I couldn't go to him.

So I did the only thing I could and went to my uncle." I told her. During the story I had held back my tears as to where Melina hadn't. She then hugged me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."She said.

_I feel better now that I've told someone but will I ever be able to talk about the other thing._ We continued talking as we walked getting to know one another better.

Melina was a sweet and funny girl. She was understanding and didn't judge me like so many others had. She and I were becoming fast friends. I knew I could always count on her and her on me.

We finally made it to the locker room twenty minutes later. "Hey guys come meet Madelene. She's Shawn's niece." Melina yelled. Next thing I know a hyper Mickie James and a crazy Katie Lea Burchill were hugging me.

_Nice to know people like the new girl._ "Wow it's nice to finally meet the girl Shawn never shuts up about. Good thing you came during a house show now you get to meet everyone especially after the draft." Mickie said.

I laughed and said "Yeah I know I've met loads of people so far. Mostly the guys though." I smiled remembering earlier.

"Oh see any you like?" Katie asked. "Funny Mel here asked the same thing. Loads of them are hot but I wouldn't go as far as saying like." I told them._ Mickie reminds me of a slightly more hyper me and Katie well she seems cool._

We all hung out until the show started Mickie and Katie had a one on one match so they had to go. "Well let's go see if we can find Maria you to will like each other." Melina said.

_So far the only person I seem to have a problem with is Randy. Oh well that means less enemies more friends._

As we were walking I decided to ask her what she thought of Randy. "He's a pretty cool guy most of the time he's just really cocky and most people hate that about him." She said.

"It's not that I have a problem with his cockiness because with his career he has every right to be. I have a problem with the fact that as soon as he sees me he gets right up in my personal bubble." I tell her.

Melina looks at me kind of funny trying to figure out what I said. "Seriously that's not like Orton at all. Maybe he's having an off day." She tells me. While talking to Melina I'm not paying attention to where

I'm going and walk into to someone knocking me on my ass. When I looked up my grew blue eyes locked with beautiful sweet brown ones.


	5. Crushing?

"Sorry 'bout that I should watch where I'm going." I say standing up.

"No I knocked you down so I should be sorry. I'm Dave Bautista by the way." He said.

_DAMN this guy is gorgeous and even though it was me who walked into him, he apologized._

"So where you guys headed?" he asked. "To find Maria." I answered trying not to stare.

I looked over at Melina who knew I was having problems keeping cool. So she giggled at me.

"Yeah I thought I would introduce Madelene here to some of the girls since she's met a lot of the guys."Melina said.

"Who all have you met?"Dave asked._ He talks more than I thought he would._ "Let's see Adam, Cena,

Chris, Jeff, and last and definitely least the cocky ass Orton." I answered. He looked at me funny and

then started laughing .

"Then you haven't really met the best have you?" He said still laughing.

"Orton give you any trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't take care of myself." I replied resisting the urge to touch him.

"Tough one is she?" He replied looking at Melina, with a smirk.

Melina just shrugged her shoulder. "This one can hold her own." She answered then

remembered what they were supposed to be doing in the first place.

"If you'd excuse us I'm not done showing her off. We'll see you later." She said

grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Wow" I said to her as soon as we got away from him.

"No kidding." She laughed...


	6. Fun,fights, and confusion

We soon made it to an open area where they did the hair and makeup for the divas. I personally didn't

like makeup. I guess it was because I had a good complexion and didn't need it. "HEY MARIA." Melina

yelled right in my ear._ Damn she has a major set of lungs. I bet the guys like that. HEHEHE I'm evil._

As I was thinking this Maria had come over to us and noticed my goofy grin. "Hi I'm Maria nice to meet

you." She said bringing me back from my thoughts. "Madelene, and it's nice to meet you as well." I

replied smiling. Melina shook her head at me knowing my head was in the clouds thanks to a certain

animal. "I never took you as the daydreamer." Melina said. "Well now if I don't daydream I can't come

up with all my evil plans to use against the guys. Which reminds me I need to do something to Orton.

Telling him of just didn't give the satisfaction I wanted." I told them. Maria laughed because Melina

Thought it would be funny to say, "I know how you could get your satisfaction we just left it." I couldn't

Help but to blush. "Awww the little one is blushing." I heard so I looked up to see Adam. _Why do I have_

_a feeling he's going to keep calling me that?_ "Hey Adam long time no see and yes I am blushing." I said

pointing an accusatory fingering at Melina. "It's not my fault that you blushed I was only stating the

obvious." She said. So pretending to pout I playfully tackled her. "Whoa! Girl-fight this rocks." Adam

hollered with a laugh. The rest of the guys who I had made friends with minus Dave joined. "This is hot

isn't it?" I heard who I thought was Chris say. I rolled of Melina and looked up. The guys had extremely

goofy smiles on their faces._ HEHEHE that was fun._ I stood upsmiling. "Hello boys glad to provide you

with some entertainment." I said helping Melina up. "Madelene did ya have to tackle her now we have

to redo her hair." Maria said jokingly. "AWW Man I thought the tousled 'I just had sex look' was what we

were going for. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" I said laughing. "Maybe because you're an

annoying bitch who no one likes." Randy said from behind me. "Look Orton personally I don't care what

you have to say. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked you. But I was afraid you would have to pull

your head out of your ass and since it's been there so long I know it would have been a choir." I replied.

The guys looked surprised and amused. Little did I know Batista had joined the group. "WOW! She's a

little spitfire." He said. _Yay that makes me happy._ Orton on the other hand looked pissed. I didn't care

though. "Listen here…" He started before I cut him off. "No you listen. I wouldn't have had a problem

with but before you even introduced yourself you got right up in my personal space, then when I said

what I did hoping you would back you just come back with a cocky answer which pissed me off and

made me say what I did, then I left because I didn't want to get into a huge argument but you chased

after me making me have to yell at you again. Then when I'm trying to have some fun with my new

friends on my first day here you have to come and ruin it." By now I'm crying and the tears so no sign

of stopping. _All I wanted was a happy first day on the job. All was going good up until now._ Everyone

looked shocked that I was crying and personally I can't blame them. I went from happy to yelling to

crying in a matter of ten minutes. Randy had this 'what the fuck' face and looked like he wanted to say

something. I waited but he didn't say anything. "Guys I'm goin' to head back to the hotel. It was great

making kick ass friends but having to deal with Orton has worn me down I'll see ya later." And with that

said I turned and left not hearing them say goodbye.

It wasn't a long drive to the hotel on my Harley but with the tears I had to drive slowly._ How could such_

_A fun day with the guys and girls turn into something so horrible as me crying trying to get back to my _

_hotel? What did I do to deserve this it isn't fair? Oh well I'm here now let's just check in go to my hotel_

_room take a shower order room service and cry myself to sleep._ As I walked I looked up to make sure I

didn't walk into someone again last time that happened I fell on my ass. I almost chuckled at the

memory but didn't the hurt was still there. "Hi I have a reservation. Madelene Hickenbottom." I told the

guy behind the counter. He handed me my key and said "Have a nice night." I looked at him like he was

stupid and suppressed the urge to take my anger out on him and ring his neck. Truthfully I had no clue

why Randy had got me so upset._ Usually something this doesn't bother me what the hell is goin' on?_

_Maybe that shower will help me think._ So I carried my bag to the elevator and pushed the button. I

Didn't have to wait long. As soon as the doors opened I climbed on. No one was on so I leaned my head

Against the wall and let out a long sigh today had been a rollercoaster and I was more confused than

ever before. I wasn't one to be emotional so this was kinda weird. I got to my room no problem. I pulled

out my undertaker boxers and black _RAW_ shirt. I went to the bathroom to start the shower. I decided to

go ahead and order my food while I waited for the waited to get to the right temperature. "Room

service." a soft voice answered on the other side. "Yes, I would like to order to large slices of chocolate

and a glass of milk. Oh and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Room 213. Thank you." I told the lady. Hanging

up I walked to the bathroom hoping to calm down and ease the tension in my muscles. I stepped into

the shower letting the hot water cascade down my back as I began to wash. It helped a little but not as

much as I had hoped._ Ugh what is wrong with me arguments never bothered me before unless they were_

_with a friend or someone I care about. And I hate Randy so why am I letting this get to me? Maybe I care _

_for Randy? No the only guy I've seen so far that I could care for is Dave and that's a long shot with my _

_past. Maybe it's because he's the first one to ever try to go toe to toe with me and come back for more._

I got out of the shower still confused on the whole situation. I slightly smiled when I heard a knock on

my door my food had made it. I opened the door but as soon as I did my eyes widened in confusion.

Why was this person here? I got my answer as soon as I was hit over the head. I tried to stay awake,

but it was useless as I felt the darkness take over.


	7. Questions,questions, and more questions

"So she just started crying and left?" Shawn asked looking at Adam, Dave, Melina, Maria, and

even Randy. "Yeah it was weird she started yelling, then came the tears, more yelling, then

telling us goodbye." Adam answered. Dave looked over at Randy. Sure he hadn't known the

girl long but he could tell she normally didn't get emotional over an argument so it confused

as to why she had but it pissed him off more. "I can't believe you Orton sure she yelled at you first,

but she's smaller than you and you know thanks to Shawn telling us she isn't emotionally stable so why

in blue blazes did you have to chase after her and start another argument? Personally I'm amazed that

Shawn, Paul, Adam, Chris, John, and the girls haven't started to attack you after all the evil looks you're

getting. Although I wish they would that little girl didn't deserve to have your arrogant as start a fight

with her. "Dave said. Everyone kind of looked at him funny seeing as he normally didn't talk that much.

"Randy you have two seconds to agree to go to my niece's hotel room and apologize for the stuff you

did today." Shawn demanded. Randy looked at the group noticing it had grown and that the rest of her

friends had shown up. "Trust me I will what I did was way out of line and I apologize to all of you and

after the show tonight I'll go apologize to her." Randy agreed. The guys seemed to accept that offer

and nodded their heads.

Randy had never wanted a show to end quicker because the quicker he got out of there the quicker

he could fix things. He had never been more afraid of someone jumpin' him from behind as he was

at that very moment. The only problem was fate wasn't on his side. Time seemed to drag by and he

was getting more nervous by the minute. When his watch went off saying he could leave he was out

of there 'quicker than a hick-up' as J.R. would say. It didn't take Randy long the find the hotel it just

took for ever before he could talk the guy behind the desk into telling him Madelene's room number.

By the time he had he wanted to strangle the guy. Odd how people have the same thoughts about

things isn't it? Randy slowly went up the floors on the elevator trying to figure out what he was going

to say and how to explain his actions. "Why did I have to be the one to start shit with her?" he asked

out load as the door dinged saying he had made it to her floor. He sighed stepping off the elevator and

slowly made it to her room. When he got there his eyes widened with surprise noticing the door was

open and a little bit of blood was on the floor. He started to panic not knowing what to do. "Shawn

dude she's gone." He said as soon as his call was answered.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Gone Shawn there's a little blood here and some glass her door's open so I say she had ordered room

service and thought it was them."

"I'll be there soon." Before Randy could reply Shawn hung up.

"Ugh where the hell am I?" I asked grabbing my head as I sat up. I looked around but all I could see were

walls and a door. I walked to it and tried to open it but it was locked. "Shit." I said sitting back down in

my original spot. I looked up as the door started to open. "I see you're awake." My kidnapper said. I

glared the best I could with all the pain I felt. "AWW is the little princess mad about being taken away

from her new friends? Well to bad." He said. I still couldn't believe this guys had kidnapped me._ I looked_

_up to him. I idolized him and this is what I get thrown in a shit hole? Well that'll teach me not idolize_

_anymore. But still I don't see how someone could do this. Sure I'm WWE and he's TNA but common._

My glare became even less intense as head started to throb even more. "Kurt how could you do this?

What have I ever done to you?" I asked. Yep that's right Kurt Angle the Olympic gold medalist had

kidnapped me and for what reason? Who knows? With him laughing like a maniac I doubt he's going

to tell me anytime soon._ This sucks I need to find a way out of here. Sucks that my cell phone is back_

_at the hotel ._

"So guys what do we do?" Shawn asked on the verge of tears. His niece was gone and he had no clue

what to do about it. "We don't know what to do if we call the police there's no lead. Not to mention

we have no clue where she could be so we can't help them in finding her." Paul spoke up just as

worried. "Don't tell me that Paul there has to be something we can do right?" Shawn asked trying

to convince himself. Everyone looked at him sorry that they couldn't offer after all it was their friend

who was missing and the wanted someone to tell them everything would be ok and that Madelene

would be perfectly fine. Unfortunately that didn't happen and the all sat there just as worried as they

were when they had first been told that she had been kidnapped. "We have to do something." Chris

said. "But what Chris this is something one of your magical highlight reels can point out." Shawn said.

If it wasn't for Chris knowing that Shawn was hurt and confused he would have started a fight but he

knew that's not what he should for everyone's sake…especially Madelene. "GOD I've seen people in

a grave yard look more cheerful what the hell are you all doing sittin' here when you should be tryin' to

figure out suspects? Since Randy was with you guys he's out." A new voice said.


	8. Finding out the truth and runiting

"So ya goin' to tell me why you have me locked in this hell hole? I mean I know I'm gorgeous but

if ya wanted a date all you had to do was ask." I said. A loud smack resonated through the room

as I was smacked._ Shit that hurt. Guess I shouldn't use sarcastic humor with him. _"Now listen here

you little bitch you are goin' to shut up and listen to what I have to say. "He told me._ Wow_

_demanding much? Although it is kinda hot. What bad Madelene this guy kidnapped you._ Not wanting

to get hit again I sat there waiting for him to talk. I wanted to know why I was here. Why I was once

again going through hell. After all I had never even met Kurt when he was with the WWE. I had done

nothing to him as far as I knew. So why was I stuck in some god forbidden place. "Kurt before you start

yelling at me and telling me what I did wrong I want to ask one question then I'll be quiet." I told him

hoping he didn't hit me again. His smack sure did hurt. He nodded and said, "Alright one question.

I may answer you and I may not it all depends." I looked at him trying to figure out if he was going to hit

me at all for talking. "How long was I out?" I asked looking anywhere but at him. I was hoping it had only

been long enough for the guys to realize I was missing. "Two hours give or take I wanted you up as soon

as possible so I could tell you my reasoning for kidnapping you in the first place." He answered. _Thank_

_God I haven't been here very long. Wait did he say he was going to tell me the reason for this?_

* * *

"Kevin what the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked. Kevin Nash kind of chuckled and said "Well

I came to visit you guys but then I heard from Bigshow that Little One had been kidnapped so I

found you guys as soon as possible." Shawn smiled because he knew how much Kevin cared for

Madelene. He had met her when she was younger and had instantly started acting like the protective

older brother.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kevin I want you to meet someone."Shawn said as they walked through the front door to his and _

_Rebecca's house. "Alright man who is it?"Kevin asked sitting his stuff down at the door. As soon as he _

_did a girl about fourteen walked through the hallway and stopped upon seeing him. The look on her_

_face was that of confusion a maybe a little fear. "Madelene this is Kevin he's going to stay here for a_

_while."Shawn told her once she figured out who he was and why he was there she smiled. "Hi I'm_

_Madelene, Shawn's niece, it's nice to meet you." She said. Kevin knew who she was and after hearing_

_what had happened he was amazed she was afraid of him."Hi Little One I guess you already know who_

_I am." He said smiling. She laughed and nodded. After that he vowed to do whatever he could to protect_

_her and she had taken an instant liking to him._

_End Flashback_

"So who would take her and for what reason?" Chris asked. "Hell the only one she's had problems with

is Orton but he was with us when it happened so he's not a suspect." Adam said. They all sat there

thinking as hard as they could. "What if it was someone who wanted to get back at Shawn?" Dave

asked. They looked at him and Kevin smirked. "He has a point Shawn and TNA is in town so think who

could possible want revenge on the Heartbreak Kid." Kevin said. Shawn's eyes widened as one word

came from his mouth "Angle." Kevin nodded in agreement and soon the guys understood who took her.

They just had the reason as to why wrong.

* * *

"So you think you can come into the wrestling business just like that. I had to work my ass to make it

where I am today." Kurt said….more like yelled at me. "Didn't seem to do much since the fans still

chant you suck only now they can't do it to the beat of your music." I said and regretted as I got

punched in the gut. "That's the whole point you bitch you didn't have to work for shit your uncle got

you your job." He told me as he glared at me with such intensity. "Look here Angle I didn't get this job

because of my uncle for your information I had to train for FOUR FUCKING YEARS to get where I am

and I don't appreciate you belittling my work." I told him extremely pissed off._ Who the hell does he_

_thinks he is? It was no easy walk in the park for me to get this job and I don't like it when some_

_pompous jackass telling me otherwise._ Unfortunately for me that wasn't what he wanted to hear

and so he just laid into me. Kicking me, punching me, and spitting on me. After he was finished I could

barely move my body. I didn't know whether to cry or go after him for revenge. Considering the pain

I was in I decided it would be best if I just sat there and cried like a little bitch._ I can't believe I've_

_been reduced to crying like a baby this isn't who I am._ I soon cried myself to sleep, but it didn't last

long. "Hey wake up. I may not like you but you have to eat." Kurt said sitting food down in front of

me. What is was I had no clue but I was so hunger I ate it all. "I guess being out for two days will make

someone hungry." Kurt said with an evil laugh._ Two days how the hell haven't the guys figured out_

_where I am? Maybe they aren't looking for me. No don't think like that. I bet after beating Randy…poor_

_guy…they sat down to figure out who took me and where._ After I decided the guys where indeed looking

for me I felt hope well up inside me. I looked at Kurt with a smirk knowing that soon he would get what

was coming to him and I couldn't wait. Sitting there was almost worth to see him get his ass beat by all

the guys.

* * *

"I GIVE UP WE ARE NEVER GOING TO FIND THAT LITTLE FUCKER!" Paul yelled. "Will you sit down and

shut up Paul. We'll find her." Chris said. "And shouldn't Shawn be the one worrying since it's his niece

that's gone?" John asked. All the guys looked at him evilly. "I just meant shouldn't he worry the most

out of all of us." He explained. The guys nodded knowing he meant well. Everyone looked at Kevin as

his phone rang playing AC/DC. "Hello?" he answered not knowing the number.

"_Kevin thank god I got a hold of you. Dude we just saw Kurt leave this little building after hearing a _

_girl scream. Joe said you were looking for him so we called."_ AJ Styles said. "Yeah we are." Kevin said.

So after getting directions to the place all the guys took off knowing it was Madelene who had done the

screaming.

* * *

I looked up as I saw the door open. I hoped it wasn't Kurt back to beat me but when I saw the tall frame

of someone else I became confused. "Little One thank god you're ok." I heard Kevin say. My eyes

widened."Kevin if having a black eye, a busted lip, a broken nose,and probably broke ribs qualifies

as ok then I fit the bill." I told him with a weak voice. That's when I noticed all the guys were there

even Randy. "Hey why isn't Randy dead?" I asked. "Only you would ask something like that at a time

like this. Randy was coming to apologize when he found out what happened and called us." Paul said.

_So Randy's the one who told them I was missing. _"Thank you." I whispered before passing out.


	9. Feeling better and Kurt gets his

"I see you found her." I heard an unfamiliar voice say up above me. "Yeah that's why we were tryin'

to find Kurt we figured he had taken her because of Shawn." I heard Chris say. "UGH my head hurts.

Did anyone catch the license plate on that semi?" I asked sitting up._ Why does it feel so warm and _

_comfortable? OH I'm in a bed. I guess I'm at the hospital._ "Always have to be the joker don't ya?" Paul

asked. I nodded while looking around the room. Almost everyone was there. Even a few people I

didn't know. "Guys where's Shawn, Dave, and Adam?" I asked. The all looked at me trying to figure

out if they should tell me. That's when I heard the voice I didn't recognize speak up," They went after

Kurt with a few of the TNA guys." The voice belonged to none other than AJ Styles. _TNA guys? Wait they_

_are in town that's why Kurt was able to get me. But that doesn't explain why Kevin and AJ are here._

"Umm Kev why are you and AJ here?" I asked. They looked confused and then realized why I had asked.

"Well Kevin here came to visit since he hadn't seen you in so long and me well I helped find you so I

wanted to make sure you were ok." AJ answered. "You are ok aren't you?" the question came from

the person I last expected it to. "Yeah I guess Randy just a little sore." I answered not quite sure why

he was there._ Sure he was there when they found me but why hasn't he left yet?_ "Look I wanted to

apologize for yesterday. I feel as though if we hadn't argued you wouldn't have been alone and Kurt

couldn't have taken you." Randy said._ Wow he does have a good side._ The guys all looked at him but

it was broken by the sound of "AH Ah Ah… I think I'm cute." That's as far as the song got before I

answered my phone. "Yeah Uncle Shawn?" _"Are Kevin and AJ there because we have Angle cornered_

_and I know they both want a piece of him."_ "So violent but yes they're here hold on I'll give Kev the

phone." I handed the phone to Kevin the phone walking to the bathroom. "I'm goin' to take a

shower. I'll see ya in a few." I told them as I got to the door. Then I stopped and realized I had any

clean clothes. "Here" John said handing me a bag. I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my

dirty, blood stained clothes._ Shit always seems to happen to me. Why what did I ever do to deserve_

_it?_ I stepped into the hot shower letting it sooth my sore muscles. I grabbed the wash cloth and began

to scrub off the dirt and the memory of what had happened. Stepping out of the shower I heard the

guys talking. Due to me being in a different room I couldn't tell who was talking. "I hate that she had to

get hurt again. That girl has been through so much." "Yeah well I feel as though it's my fault. If I hadn't

yelled at her then she wouldn't have left."_ Well that's Randy poor guy he really thinks this is fault._ "He

would have got her sooner or later. Not to mention if you hadn't gone to apologize we wouldn't have

known she was missing in the first place." I walked into the room smiling. "What ya guys talking about?"

I asked. "Madelene why did Kurt take you?" I looked at John. I noticed Paul, John, Chris, and Randy were

the only ones left in the room. "How bout we wait for the others get back?" I asked. "That's cool so

what do we do to pass the time?" Chris asked. _Hmmmm what do we do? Ah I got it._ How bout we

play twenty questions to get to know each other." I suggested. They all agreed and for the next two

hours we got to know one another better than ever. I even had the guts to tell them about my past.

Uncle Shawn would be proud.

"Hello Kurtie we're here to make your life hell." AJ said staring at him an evil gleam in his eyes. "What

for nowI haven't done shit to you." Kurt said slightly scared. Who could blame him he had Kevin Nash,

AJ Styles, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso(Christian Cage), Dave Batista, and Michael Hickenbottom all

Standing in front of him looking severely pissed. "You kidnapped and beat up Little One." Kevin said with

a small growl? Kurt eyes widened when he heard they knew what he had done. "Guys don't be hasty

now." He tried to reason with them. Instead they advanced on him."Hey Madelene was up?" Adam said

as he and the rest of the guys walked in. By the evil smiles on their faces I knew Kurt had got what was

coming to him. "Not much." I said cocking my head as I saw Jay. _I guess he was one of the TNA guys that _

_helped since he has major issues with Kurt._ "Hey Jay it's nice to meet you I'm Madelene." I said smiling.

Instead of the handshake I expected I got a hug. As unexpected as it was it made me smile. "So want to

tell us why Kurt did what he did?"he said pulling back. I looked at them knowing that it was time for

them to know the truth about what happened. I explained to them what he had said and done. "Well

now I'm even happier that we beat the little fucker. Although I doubt it will keep him from trying again."

AJ said. _God now they're going to go into over protective mode. That's lovely._


	10. Getting fed up

_Why do I always have to be right? I knew they would do this it was inevitable. I just wish they would_

_let me do something._ "Melina you have to rescue me. I'm not allowed to leave my hotel room or the

locker room without someone. Hell I'm not even allowed to order room service if I want food I have to

call one of the guys tell one of them what I want and then make them tell me the secret word so I know

it's one of them. It's nuts I mean I also have to have someone escort me to the gorilla pit before my

matches. It's been two weeks you think they would let me be by now." I said. I had called Melina about

an hour ago and we started with talking about matches and upcoming storylines but, then we started

talking about how protective the guys had become. As I had said I had to be escorted anywhere that

wasn't inside the locker room or hotel room. Hell even AJ and Jay were calling to check up on me from

time to time. "Well sweetie I don't know what to tell you but I have to go I have a photo shoot here soon

so I'll talk to ya later." Melina replied before hanging up. I sat on my bed and let out a big sigh. I knew

the guys were only trying to protect me but Kurt hadn't tried anything in the past two weeks after they

had beaten him senseless. I felt as though I was a convict on home confinement. All I wanted was a little

freedom. The only reason Kurt had got me was because I had answered the door and he hit me. If we

had fought then he wouldn't have gotten me. I was caught off guard which wassomething that didn't

happen very often and I didn't like the fact that the guys wouldn't let me do shit. "Madelene it's Chris

can I come in?" I heard on the other side of the hotel room door. "What's the password?" I replied. The

guys changed it up ever so often so no one could figure it out."Texas Longhorns."He answered. At least

it was Doink the clown again that was just weird. I opened the door and let him in._ Wonder why he is_

_here? _"Hey Little One I know you hate being stuck here so I thought you, me, AJ, and Adam could go out

and get something to eat." He said. I looked at him knowing he was being honest with me. The only

reason I hesitated was because I knew the only reason he was letting me out of here to have fun was

because the guys would be there. _Wait did he say AJ? I thought he was still over at TNA._ "That sounds

like fun but why's AJ here?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't want to see one of my best friends. It was just

weird that he was here. After all he works for TNA and the only reason he was here when I met him was

because the WWE had a show in the same town as them. AJ was the only one who didn't treat me like a

baby so when I said he called to check on me it was because he wanted to make sure I hadn't went

completely crazy and killed the guys for being so over protective. For this I was grateful and continued

to talk to him happy to have a guy friend who wasn't treating me like I was a fragile piece of glass that

would break with the slightest touch. Even though I was happy to be able to see him I wondered why he

was there in the first place. "Well he has a pulled hamstring and is off for a while so he thought he

would come visit." Chris explained. And with that Chris and I went to meet up with the others. "Whoa

someone's in a hurry." I heard as I stepped of the elevator. "AJ!" I yelled running up to catch him in a

huge hug. "Hey it's good to see you as well how have ya been?" He asked hugging me back. "Good I

guess if you count the fact I want to strangle the guys." I told him. He laughed and led me toward our

table in the hotel restaurant. "Can't say I blame you. When they told me they were going to let you eat

outside your room I was surprised. When Chris told me it was only because so many of us would be here

I was a little pissed off. But I knew you needed to get out and have a normal meal so I didn't say

anything to them." He told me._ Awww he is so sweet. And that bod with that accent. Yum to bad he's_

_married._ "Thank you for not being so over protective it means a lot." I said sitting down. The others soon

joined us. Adam called the waited over. "I'll have the 20 oz t-bone with a baked potato, butter only, a

salad, no onions or tomatoes, with French dressing on the side ." I ordered last. All the guys but AJ

looked at me funny. _I guess Kevin told him about my big appetite. _"What I'm hungry and I figured since

you guys were paying I'd eat all I can." I told them. "How do you say so tiny?" Adam asked. "Well I know

girls metabolism isn't as fast as guys but when you have amazing sex all the time you stay in shape." I

told him trying not to laugh. What I had said was a complete lie but I knew it would mess with Adam so I

said it anyway. "Adam I was joking I'm still a virgin. Even though I was almost raped but let's not get into

that story." I said. Chris shook his head and then decided to give me a nuggie. "Un-cool Christopher I did

nothing to deserve that." I said pouting at him. "Yeah ya did you lied to poor Adam that's just wrong."

he told me. "I think she had every right to say what she did. Adam pretty much called her a pig and so

she got revenge by messing with his head a little bit." AJ said. _Ha a least I have somebody on my side._

"I agree with Madelene and AJ." Dave said walking up to us. "Ha now it's there against two what ya goin

to do brother?" I said doing my best to impersonate Hulk Hogan. "Nice Hogan impersonation but I have

to agree with Adam and Chris lying is wrong." John said. I pouted while AJ said "Well damn now it's an

even battle." I chuckled at that. AJ always did the right thing to make me laugh. "Madelene why aren't

you in your hotel room?" Shawn questioned. _ I just knew this was too good to last._ "Uncle Shawn I'm

with the guys I'm pretty sure I'm safe." I told him. His eyes narrowed as he said, "You aren't safe until

we know Kurt won't come after you again." I sighed stood up and walked over to him. If I was taller we

would be nose to nose. "Listen I appreciate the fact that you guys are trying to make sure I'm safe but

Kurt hasn't tried anything in two weeks and with the beating you guys gave him I doubt he will. So stop

treating me like I'm going to break. I am sick and tired of you not letting me do anything. I finally get to

have a meal outside of my room and you start treating me like a baby. AJ I'll see you later." I said with

an extremely calm voice before walking away. They tried to stop me but AJ said "She's right." That

made it to where I good escape home free. Even if it was only for a while. Walking down the hall I

bumped into somebody. Looking up I knew it was someone I could trust to not only hide me but also

to talk to."Hey can I hide out with you for a while?" I asked. He looked down at me with intense brown

eyes. He was more laid back now that he wasn't in the ring but I could see the intensity in his eyes. I

guess that's why he made such a great TNA champ. "No problem." he said smiling and leading me to a

place where I could finally relax.


	11. Amazing how things change

I looked around the hotel room I was going to be hiding out it for the next couple of hours

at least. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I just got so tired of being treated like a little kid ya

know?" I said. "I understand where you're commin' from." Joe said. I know what you're thinkin'

Samoa Joe? Why would I run to him? Well the thing is he's really good friends with Kevin and AJ

and that means he'll let me stay here and not tell the guys where I am. See he's very

understanding and gets the fact that I don't want one of the guys watching over me. Joe also gets

my side of the story. "So ya hungry you ran out of there before your food came?" Joe asked. Laughing

I nodded. "Food would be nice." I said walking to the bathroom._ God I have to piss._ After using the

bathroom I walked over and sat on Joe's bed. "So how's life been treatin'?" I asked. He cocked his

eyebrow at me. "Good but we both know you'd rather talk about how pissed off you are." Joe replied.

_He's right maybe if I talk to him I'll feel better._ "So how much do you know?" I asked. Smiling he said,

"Everything. Kevin's been my friend for a long time and all he does is talk about you. Even all the bad

shit. I guess the fact that it was so hard for him to figure out how someone could do that to a little girl

made him vent." _Damn I never knew it bothered him so much._ "It's not that I don't appreciate them

watching out for me because I do. It's nice to know people love you enough to worry. But they took

it over bored. Could they not watch out for me while I had fun. My whole life all I wanted to do was have

well a life. When I first got away from home Uncle Shawn watched me like a hawk. After a while I finally

got freedom and got to live the life I never had. Then when I get here I have that all yanked away again.

It's like being that broken lost kid I was back at the age of twelve." I explained. Joe had this focused look

on his face as he got up and started pacing the room. It was almost like seeing him in the ring. The only

difference was he looked…softer? I didn't know what to make of what he was doing so I just watched

him and didn't say anything. I learned long ago not to interrupt people when they were thinking and I

wasn't about to do it now. A knock on the door roused Joe from his thoughts. He had, had the food I'd

ordered brought to his room. He talked to the little service dude. I never knew what they were actually

called. I heard my name and Kevin's. When he turned around to bring me my food he must have saw

the look of confusion on my face because he said," I told him to tell Kev I said you were ok." I was

about to yell at him for betraying my trust." Whoa I didn't tell them where you were just that you were

safe so that when you went back to them they don't yell at you." Joe explained. Good thing he did

because I was about to pitch a fit. I sat down and started eating. _Ahh all this quietness is driving me _

_insane._ "I know I have your side of why this whole over protectiveness shit is bothering you but have you

ever thought that when you were takin' Kevin and Shawn started thinkin' about what had happened to

you before and were afraid it would happen again?" Joe asked. _Ok so instead of taking sides he's being _

_logical. I knew there was a reason I wanted to talk to him. Strong, good lookin', sweet, and logical. I _

_wonder if he's single. Damn first Dave, then AJ, now Joe._ I started scolding myself mentally but that voice

in the back of my head told me the only reason I like Dave was his looks and when we became friends I

got over it. It also told me I got over AJ because he was married and that Joe was perfect for me. "No I

never looked at it like that. I guess you're probably right but that still doesn't make me like the fact that

they are hovering over me." I finally replied. He started to chuckle and said," I figured something you'd

say something like that. And I didn't tell you that so that you would go running back to them and let

them treat you like a sad little baby who can't take care of herself. No I did it so that you might be more

understanding of their annoying, condescending ways." I couldn't stop laughing. Here was a guy known

as the badass Samoan Submission Machine and he was acting like the sweet best friend that would let

you cry on his strong broad shoulders… my bad getting off track. He was talking to me like the adult I

was and not like a kid like the guys had been doing for the past two weeks. He reminded me of a harder

AJ. The only difference was that Joe had stepped up to hide me so I didn't have to get a lecture about

telling Shawn off. AJ had agreed with me but that was as far as it went. "Thank you." I said. Joe had a

look of surprise. See I don't normally say thank you. Which if Kevin told him so much about me then he

knows that and that's why he looks so surprised. "For what?" He asked. _He looks so cute when he's _

_confused. Kevin said he didn't look like that often though. I wonder if Joe knows Kevin told me all sorts_

_about him as well._ "For letting me hide, getting me food, letting me ramble, not ratting me out to the

guys, and last but certainly not least being the friend that I needed." I told him. I had long since finished

my food and was just sitting there smiling. I didn't want Joe to know but he was a guy I could easily fall

for and that scared me more than anything. I looked at Joe funny as someone knocked on the door.

No one knew that Joe had taken time off before his title match other than me, AJ, and Kevin. So why

was someone knocking on the door? Joe opened the door to be greeted with a punch. I stood back as

an all out brawl went down in the hall. I tried to pull Joe back only to get a punch in the mouth busting

my lip. "Kurt get the hell out of here." I heard Joe yell. _At least now I know who hit me that little jackass._

_I guess the guys had a reason to be worried._ Joe won the fight and came back in the room. He didn't look

like he had been hurt so I asked, "Are you ok?" He looked at me and nodded. He came over and lightly

grabbed my chin. "He got your lip pretty good come on let's go clean it up." He said as he lead me to the

bathroom. Joe picked me up and put me on the counter so he could clean my lip."Joe stop I'm fine." I

told him. He had this look in his eyes as they locked with mine. I couldn't quite tell what it was but for

some reason it excited me. Joe started to lean in and I met him halfway as our lips touched I couldn't

help but feel a spark. One of which I had never felt before but, definitely want more of. So I deepened

the kiss. His tongue ran across my lower lip almost begging for entrance. I granted him what he wanted.

And as soon as his tongue touched mine I let out a moan to which I had no clue I had in me. I could feel

him smirk knowing he was the one who caused me to make such a noise. Normally I wouldn't let

anything further than a kiss but when his had started to go up my tank top I let him. My bra unhooked

from the front to which Joe was happy to find out. He unhooked it and let his large had grasp my breast.

They fit perfectly in his hand. His kiss had left my mouth and trailed to my neck. I knew I should stop

what was happening but my heart and body said otherwise. He lifted my shirt up and let it and my bra

fall to the ground. His mouth closed over one of my hardened nipples causing my head to fall back. "Oh

Joe that feels so good." I said. His tongue flicked out to tease my nibble. His left hand massaging my

right breast. His left hand was going up and down the inside of my thigh. He then picked me up and took

me back to the bedroom laying me down on the bed. I lend up to capture his lips with mine again only

stopping to take his shirt off. I need more of his skin touching mine. As he kissed my collarbone he

worked on getting my pants off. Once they were on the floor he pulled back to ask, "Are you sure about

this because if not?" I looked at him and replied. "Joe I don't know exactly what's goin' on here but I

have never been more sure in my life." That was the only incentive he needed to take his pants off and

throw them on the grown beside mine. He kissed down my body slowly teasing me. Then he pulled my

camo thong off with his teeth. He started kissing up the inside of my thigh. When he got to my pussy he

found me wet and ready. His long tongue flicked out making me wither with pleasure. He continued

until my first orgasm hit. Then he came up and kissed me. I could taste myself on him which made me

even hotter. He sat up so that he could pull his boxers off. When he did my eyes got wide. He was huge.

"Don't worry it'll only hurt for a second." He reassured me before lowering himself and sliding in me

inch by inch. When he pushed past my barrier I grimaced put the pain soon passed as he started

thrusting slowly. "Faster Joe." I panted want more of the immense pleasure I was feeling as he slammed

into me time and time again. I screamed as my third or maybe fourth orgasm hit. He came soon after

me. "Wow." I said laying in his strong arms. He kissed my temple and told me to relax. I feel asleep after

that. Only to awaken to voices a couple hours later. I decided to pretend to still be asleep so I could hear

what was being said. "I know we only just met but through Kevin I know almost everything there is to

know about that girl and I love her. I want to marry her but not yet because I'm not quite sure how she

feels about me." I heard Joe say. "Trust me she wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't love you."

Uncle Shawn said. I soon heard all the guys agree._ Wow they want him to be with me. I'd figured they'd_

_kill him for sleeping with me. I'm glad he loves me. Wait when did I fall in love with him. Probably when_

_he started talking to me like a person. _I reached over and grabbed his shirt. It went a little past my

knees. Which was great since I was going to go talk to the guys. But just in case I grabbed his boxers as

well. By the looks of things he had taken a shower and changed clothes before getting the guys over

here so that he could explain things. "Hey sleeping beauty." I heard as walked over to them. I sat down

on Joe's lap. "Hey guys." I replied. "Sorry about earlier we do need to back off."Uncle Shawn said. "It's

ok I forgive you." I said. "By the way Joe I love you to and would love to get married." I said. "Well well

the little hellion is a eavesdropper." John said laughing. Then they realized what I had said. "Dude now

you have to get a ring and plan the wedding with Melina and the girls." Uncle Shawn said.

_Two Months later_

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Joe Sennoa you may kiss the bride." The preacher said. With that

Joe leaned me back and gave me one the most passionate kisses I had ever received. "Oh Madelene I'm

so happy for you." Melina said as her, Mickie, Maria, and Katie Lea hugged me. We left for the

reception. Just so ya know for future reference don't give Paul, Shawn, Chris, Paul(Bigshow), John, and

Randy silly string. After the party Joe and I left to go to the Bahamas for the honeymoon. On the plane I

curled into Joe."Things are going great." He said. "Yep let's hope that it stays that way for a long time." I

replied.

* * *

**Hey guys this is the end although I'm thinkin' about makin a sequel. Tell me what ya think**


End file.
